


Story Short: Team Meteor

by HazardLord



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLord/pseuds/HazardLord
Summary: A proof of concept for a Build Divers style story.





	Story Short: Team Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, im still working on combat and describing things properly

The sky was dark, night had overtaken the rolling hills of the majestic frozen landscapes that help precious fuel and mineral deposits. Towns and research sites all hunkered down for the night, blissfully content in their existence while members of security forces and maintenance crews busied themselves with ensuring their home, the space colony Bastette, continued operations at peak efficiency. Yet, while life seemed utterly perfect, a trio of lights shone in the distance. At first they looked like simple shooting stars, yet they continued approaching, growing larger and larger. 

Outside the colony, three mobile suits jet towards the cylinder at high speeds, the darkness of space masking their approach as they began to gather reading on the cylinder and it’s inhabitants. The center suit, sporting a pair of angular wings and a bulky, almost tank-like appearance, stopped it’s advance and signalled it’s comrades to halt in their advance. 

“Scans show the enemy is hiding in the rear of the colony, probably using the civvies as shields."

"Well aint that a damned peach," the pilot of the left suit bit out, fingers drumming loudly on his dashboard. If there was something he hated, it was close quarters combat and having to stay his trigger finger. "Do you mean to tell me i have enough firepower to sink a small armada but their cowardice means I cant even fire a single bullet?"

“It means,” began the pilot in the right suit, his ebony hair slicked over his left eye, “that we chase them out into your line of fire. Ill go in first. Zand, Ill need you to be my eyes. Kirk, you get cleanup."

The other two gave acknowledgment to the plan before moving into position, using the various floating debris to conceal their movements. The third suit began to glide on minimal propulsion towards the colony, a pair of glowing shoulder panels radiating a jamming frequency to allow it to slip through enemy radar. With great care, the mobile suit drifted into the hangar used by shuttles to carry goods and workers to and from Bastette. The ruby sections of its armored shoulders began to glow, releasing minute particles that began to react with the ebony paint covering the whole of the unit. Within seconds, the mobile suit seemed to drift into the colony before completely vanishing from sight 

From within the space colony, a trio of soldiers sat in normal suits, their helmets removed, lounging on a series of lawn chairs. Behind them were a series of mobile suits, a High Mobility Gelgoog, an Efreet, and a Zudah. No member of the colony approached, apparently concerned or even afraid that the three would turn their weapons of war on the colonists. 

“Man, why are we in this dump? We could wipe out anyone who tried to do anything to us.”

“Are you daft man? We’re up against Team Meteor! You heard what they did against Neo Black Tri-Stars!”

“Those were Doms! They are one trick machines, once you know how to take them out they are childishly easy to destroy.”

As the three continued to talk amongst themselves, a shadow fell across them. Looking up they saw a set of fiery red eyes glaring at them, a black shape slowly coelessing. A pair of segmented wings flared out, ruby lights gleaming in the artificial sunlight. The trio of soldiers gazed up at the figure, taking note of the prominent vee-fin on the head.

“A GUNDAM!?” 

They shouted in unison, scrambling to get into their suits. The black suit didn't pursue, didnt point a weapon at them as they clambered into their suits, just observed with a cold indifference until all three stood before it. The Gelgoog advanced first, its twin naginata spinning rapidly in its right hand, a molten propeller of destruction.

"I dont care if it IS a Gundam! It can still burn!"

The twin beams came down in an arc towards the gundam, a vicious war cry leaving the pilots throat. Yet the attack, a killing blow by all accounts, never came. A thin line arced up from the ebony suit, whistling through attacking Gelgoog. Time seemed to freeze, nothing moved save for the blades of grass caught in the rushing air. 

With exaggerated slowness, the naginata split in half, the arm holding it falling away, and the main body of the High-mobility suit fell back, a gaping channel of molten slag torn through the cockpit. Both remaining pilots gaped, trying to come to terms with what they saw. A Gundam, a modified Strike Freedom, had taken out their close quarters ace in a single strike.

"You bastard!" 

The pilot of the Zudah cried out, the verniers of his suit warming up in order to propel him towards the black freedom. The gunmetal suit lunged forward, a suicide rush at the impossible speed of the experimental suit. With a smooth motion, the Zudah plucked the heat hawk from its back to bring the axe to bear against the stationary foe. 

"Amateur," a voice from the joined communications band came. The Zudah pilot looked around for the speaker before he witnessed a beam of super-compressed particles coming from the side, disintegrating the complete upper half of his suit. Far off, the central suit from outside the colony stood, revealing itself as a heavily armored Wing Gundam. 

Panic took the Efreet pilot and immediately he pivoted his suit and took off, looking to escape the fate of his colleagues. Yes, he could threaten the populace, but with the speed of the Freedom or the aim of the Wing, such a demand would fall flat. The Efreet shot through the docks for cargo ships, taking off into deep space.

"They cant catch me out here...I'll be safe here...i can blow up the colony and the gundams!"

His radar began to whine, a single blip appearing straight ahead of him. He tensed, the main cameras on his mobile suit scanning the vast expanse before him for any indication of what was before him. It was there, miles away, an amethyst figure hung suspended in the vacuum of space, its arms moving to train a multitude of chain guns on him.

"A serpent? Bah, what rubb-" the man broke off as panels along the unit flipped open, revealing a series of rocket pods, each chamber glowing with an ignition spark, further illuminating the attacker, "another...Gundam…"

The ensuing salvo of lead and hellfire consumed the Efreet, utterly pulverizing it and leaving no trace. The heavy artillery unit slowly ceased its barrage, his allies returning to his side as a glowing banner took shape before them, a voice echoing across their comm channels.

"Mission Complete: New Record.  
Winner: Team Meteor!"


End file.
